


A Study Of Masculinity

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Both Yusuke and Ryuji are bi, Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Ryuji models for Yusuke, bottom yusuke, boys showering together, top ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ryuji ends up in Yusuke's dorm room after agreeing to help Yusuke with a school assignment as a model.





	A Study Of Masculinity

"Ryuji do you have a moment?" Yusuke stopped Ryuji from leaving the attic hide out.

 

"Yeah sure. Once we get outside." Ryuji headed downstairs, Yusuke following close behind him. "What is it?"

 

Yusuke walked a few paces towards the subway entrance before stopping to answer. "I need your assistance with a school assignment."

 

Ryuji frowned in confusion; how could he help? Yusuke had already made it clear that he did not need assistance studying. Especially not from Ryuji.

 

"With an art assignment." Yusuke clarified. "The project is to explore what 'male' means on canvas."

 

"Oh! So you just need me to model!" Ryuji sighed in relief. "Yeah sure, just no weird poses or anything."

 

Yusuke hesitated. "There will need to be partial nudity."

 

"Partial as in... shirtless?" Yusuke nodded. "That's cool so long as I don't have to take off my pants."

 

"Are you free right now?" Ryuji could see a now familiar spark in his friends eyes, one that meant he was getting inspired to paint.

 

"Sure. I can spare a couple hours." Ryuji checked his watch. "Ah hell, I can spare the afternoon. Just let me call my mom and let her know that I won't be home for dinner."

 

Yusuke nodded and Ryuji pulled his cell out. When he explained that he was helping a male friend with an art project his Mom was more than okay with him staying out late.

 

"Did you have to mention my gender?" There was no bite in Yusuke's voice, just curiosity.

 

"Well, no, but knowing her she'd wonder if I was in a hotel with a girl or something."

 

Yusuke nodded, and they headed into the station to travel to the Kosei dorms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"This is your dorm room? I expected something more modest. And roommates!"

 

"I knew no one would wish to room with me; this is a single room." Yusuke crossed the spacious room to the large picture window, pulling the curtains back to let in the sun.

 

Ryuji looked around; in addition to the single bed and the window, the room had a large closet, a kitchenette with a stove and a full Japanese style bathroom. The rest of the main room was full of easels, canvases and even a couple half-finished sculptures. "Wouldn't it be cheaper to have a roommate?"

 

"Yes. However it would prove distracting when painting."

 

Ryuji sighed in agreement. "That is so true. I can't even guess how many times my Mom's interrupted me just as I was getting into the flow of a game. How do you want me?" Without any prompting he pulled off his tee.

 

"As I do not have a usable couch-" Yusuke gestured towards what once might have been a couch but was now too buried under new canvases, tubes of paint and other art paraphernalia to tell what it was - "I'll have you pose on the bed."

 

Ryuji hesitated. "The bed? You agreed that the pose wouldn't be weird."

 

Yusuke shook his head. "I merely wish for you to perch on the edge."

 

Ryuji relaxed. "Okay."

 

In the end, he posed with one socked foot on the bed, his arms looped loosely around it and his cheek resting on the knee, the other leg dangled over the edge.

 

"Flex a bit. Good." Yusuke commented as he sketched. "You have good muscle tone. Perfect for this piece!"

 

Ryuji felt his cheeks heat. "Akira's more attractive than I am, wouldn't he have made a better model?"

 

"No. If I wanted to paint male beauty, I would have asked him. But my assignment is to paint masculinity; you are more masculine than he is. Akira is lithe and graceful, you are sturdy and athletic. You have more muscle tone than Akira; you hide it though."

 

Ryuji's blush deepened as Yusuke praised him, uncertain what to say.

 

"Do not doubt yourself, Ryuji. You are attractive in your own way."

 

"My own way?" Ryuji stole a glance at his friend and their eyes locked for a second. Yusuke gave him a minute nod.

 

"Heh, thanks. That makes me feel better about myself."

 

Yusuke resumed sketching, and the silence stretched out companionably.

 

"Ryuji..." Yusuke shook his head, setting his brush aside.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Yusuke said nothing as he stood and crossed the room. Reaching out, he brushed his fingertips over Ryuji's nipples before pinching and rolling the nubs between forefinger and thumb.

 

"What the fuck?" Ryuji jerked away, falling backwards onto Yusuke's bed.

 

"I..." Yusuke's eyes widened as he realized the sexual connotations of what he had just done.

 

Ryuji's eyes dropped; Yusuke hadn't meant it that way. He had probably just wanted Ryuji's nipples hard so they would be easier to paint or something.

 

It was then that he noticed the bulge in the front of Yusuke's pants.

 

Was Yusuke _hard?_

 

 _"_ Dude, are you...?" Ryuji looked up at Yusuke like he was seeing him for the first time.

 

He knew that Yusuke was eccentric, however he had always assumed that his friend was straight. Never once had Yusuke given him cause to wonder. Until now.

 

"Am I what?" Yusuke looked away, avoiding Ryuji's eyes.

 

"Into me?" What made Ryuji say that he didn't know. All he did know was that Yusuke certainly had not been hard on the train. They had been packed together so tightly that there was no room for doubt.

 

Maybe painting was itself sexual to Yusuke? But even as he thought that, in the back of his mind he knew that it was him making Yusuke hard and not the act of painting.

 

"What would you do if I was?" Yusuke spun on his heel and stalked back to his easel.

 

"I don't know." Finally, Yusuke looked at Ryuji's face.

 

"You freaked when those guys accosted you on the beach."

 

"Oh God don't remind me!" Ryuji shuddered. "They came on way too strong and made it clear they wanted to do me up the ass."

 

"See? You'd hate me if I liked you that way." Yusuke's voice was flat.

 

"No I wouldn't. I'm confused, sure, but I could never hate you. Yusuke, I know that you're nothing like those other guys. You'd be in it for more than just a quick shag." Had Yusuke always been this cute? And that ass, had it always been that fuckable? "Plus, you might be willing to let me top."

 

Woah, wait what was he saying? He didn't like dudes!

 

"I do."

 

"Huh? What was that?"

 

"I do want you to be on top." Were Yusuke's hands shaking as he put the half finished painting aside?

 

"You should finish that."

 

"No, I'm done the rough sketch, I can add the color later. You do not need to pose for that."

 

That was his cue to leave, yet Ryuji found himself hesitating. Wondering just how far down that blush went, how Yusuke would look sprawled out underneath him on this bed.

 

"Fuck it! Yusuke, come here!"

 

"Yes?" Yusuke approached slowly, but once within arms length, Ryuji grabbed him. Yusuke found himself pulled down beside Ryuji on the bed, a hot mouth pressed against his own.

 

Yusuke pushed Ryuji away. "Please, do not tease me."

 

"How long have you had this?" Ryuji ignored Yusuke, instead choosing to palm his friends erection.

 

"Ryuji!" Yusuke's whole body shuddered.

 

"Fuck, you want to cum don't you?" Ryuji was amazed.

 

"Yes. A-and since you stripped off your shirt. I've wanted to ask you to model for months but was afraid to. I thought that since this is for school I might not react to you. I was wrong."

 

"Oh, am I your type?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Really?"

 

Yusuke shrugged. "I like cute, slim girls and tall, athletic boys."

 

"You're bi?"

 

Yusuke nodded. "I prefer girls with small busts however. Ann Takamaki is beautiful, but she is not my type."

 

"She is mine."

 

"I've noticed." Yusuke settled back down. "I didn't think you liked me."

 

"I didn't think so either. Not until I saw that you were reacting to me."

 

Ryuji's hands ran all over Yusuke's body, marvelling at how easy it was. They were both male and yet Ryuji felt no hesitation as he pushed Yusuke onto his back and crawled on top of him.

 

"Are you sure you wish to be with me?" Yusuke looked up at Ryuji through hooded eyes.

 

"Yes. I'm hard too, see?" Taking one of Yusuke's hands he pressed it against himself.

 

"You are straight."

 

"Right now I'm not sure what I am, if I'm bi or if I'm straight and its just you. All I know is that you are really effing cute, this feels right and I want you." Ryuji's hands slipped up under Yusuke's shirt. "Do you want to paint me naked?

 

"Yes." Never before had Ryuji heard so much desire, so much passion, in one word.

 

"Lying in bed, hard and eager for your sweet, tight ass?"

 

"T-that... I... no. I wouldn't be able to focus for long enough, unless I painted from a photo." Ryuji didn't need to see Yusuke's face to know how flustered he was.

 

"You look so hot like this. Flustered, hair mussed..." He had never dreamed that he would be able to muss Yusuke without retaliation.

 

Yusuke didn't reply except to pull Ryuji down for another heated kiss.

 

Ryuji pulled back first, his hands going to Yusuke's pants. He had to see what his friend was hiding under layers of fabric. Yusuke lifted his hips and his pants slid off only to be tossed aside carelessly.

 

"Heh, I never thought I'd ever be touching one of these that wasn't my own." Ryuji's hand was steady as he massaged Yusuke's silken length.

 

"Why are you still hiding yours?" The words were mildly challenging and Ryuji found himself grinning as he stripped his own pants off.

 

Then Yusuke's hands were on him and he wondered how he had missed this. How had he missed the fact that Yusuke wanted to bed him? Was he truly so fixated on girls that he had missed the cues from his male friend?

 

"You're wet..." Ryuji thumbed Yusuke's slit as precum bubbled up and leaked out.

 

"I'm close." Without any discussion, they touched their lengths together, rubbing the shafts against one another in divine warmth.

 

"Cum for me baby." Ryuji could feel the warmth mounting inside him and knew that he too was close.

 

Yusuke shuddered beneath him, and went still as warmth splashed over Ryuji's stomach. Two more pumps of his hand and Ryuji also came, spraying Yusuke with his seed.

 

"That was nice." Ryuji's hands idly pinched Yusuke's nipples, half hidden under his pushed up shirt.

 

"How far do you want to go?" Yusuke's head was cocked to one side as he looked up at Ryuji with puppy eyes.

 

"As far as you'll let me." Ryuji slid lower on the bed and started cleaning Yusuke with his tongue.

 

Yusuke shuddered. "Ah... stop!"

 

"Too sensitive?" Yusuke nodded. "Sorry you just looked so tasty."

 

"Did I?" Yusuke pulled Ryuji down for a languid kiss.

 

"Yes you did. Roll over."

 

Yusuke did, raising his hips eagerly.

 

"Have you done this before?" Ryuji spread Yusuke's cheeks.

 

"No. Have you?"

 

"Nah. Not even with a girl. I am curious about anal though. Have you been with a girl?"

 

"I've never had sex." Yusuke twisted around until he could look at Ryuji over his shoulder. "However I did briefly have a girlfriend in junior high. We kissed and I touched her breasts but nothing more than that."

 

"Lucky I've never even gotten a good night kiss from a girl. I scored a couple dates with girls but that's it." Ryuji thumbed Yusuke's tight opening.

 

"Please..." Yusuke breathed the word, his voice high.

 

"Shit, you're too tight. We need lube."

 

"Top drawer." Yusuke pointed at the table holding his alarm clock.

 

"Got it!" Ryuji opened the tube eagerly; judging from Yusuke's reaction to having his entrance rubbed he was gonna love being fingered.

 

This time he rubbed a slick forefinger over Yusuke's entrance until it opened enough for him to push inside. "Tell me if this hurts okay?"

 

"I will." Ryuji pushed the finger deeper. "Wow, you're soft inside."

 

"Am I?" Yusuke's hands clenched at the covers.

 

“Yeah.” Ryuji flexed his finger, gently exploring Yusuke. “This is gonna feel effing amazing wrapped around my dick!”

 

Yusuke clenched around him. “Do you like hearing me talk dirty?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh god!” Without any hesitation, he added a second finger, and then a third.

 

“Stop!” Yusuke panted out the word, tensing from unexpected pain.

 

“You okay?” Ryuji rubbed his back with his free hand, stilling but not removing his fingers.

 

“I shall be.” Yusuke tried to relax.

 

Ryuji waited until Yusuke's muscles had stopped clenching before flexing them. If Yusuke wasn't thoroughly stretched out sex would hurt more, and yet Ryuji found himself growing impatient.

 

“Do you have any condoms?”

 

“No. I wasn't anticipating needing one.”

 

Ryuji stopped. “Should we wait until we can get some?”

 

Yusuke sighed. “Ryuji, I can't get pregnant. Condoms are mostly used between men to prevent the spread of disease. We are both virgins; that is not an issue. Unless you are worried about getting a urinary infection, we don't need a condom.”

 

Eyes wide, Ryuji stared at Yusuke. “You sure?”

 

“Yes, I'm positive. If you truly wish to use one there's a drug store a few blocks away.”

 

Ryuji swallowed hard; he knew that Yusuke was right, that a condom was just a formality that they could forgo, and yet the idea of not wearing one was foreign to him.

 

Truthfully, it kinda turned him on, knowing that he could feel Yusuke's walls surround him with no barrier of latex between them.

 

“Okay. Bareback it is.” Ryuji removed his fingers, too impatient now to add anymore. “You ready?”

 

“Yes.” Yusuke shifted slightly but didn't roll over as Ryuji grabbed the lube again.

 

Moments later a slick member was pushed deep inside Yusuke. “How's that?”

 

“Good.” Yusuke forced himself to relax, certain that the pain would soon pass. “It hurts but it also feels good.”

 

Ryuji grinned, he had been worried that this would do nothing for Yusuke. “Good. I hope I can make this feel amazing for you.”

 

His first few thrusts were clumsy but soon he had the hang of it and settled into a gentle, easy rhythm that had Yusuke moaning softly into the covers.

 

“Faster!” Yusuke gasped the word out and Ryuji complied without thought. Soon he was fucking Yusuke into the mattress, neither of them caring that the neighbours might be able to hear them. Yusuke writhed underneath him, his ass clenching every time Ryuji hit a certain spot and his voice no longer soft.

 

Ryuji never wanted it to end even as his balls drew up tight and he knew that he was close. Even so he held back. “Yusuke... you close?”

 

“Yes... Ryuji... please...” Ryuji never found out what Yusuke was begging for as Yusuke clenched tightly around him at that moment. It was more than he could take and Ryuji thrust in as deeply as he could before painting Yusuke's insides with his seed. Yusuke himself came seconds later.

 

“That...” Ryuji pulled out feeling embarrassed. While he wasn't ashamed of having fucked a guy he was suddenly worried that he had rushed things with Yusuke. The two of them were barely even friends, and they had just fallen into bed together simply because they had both been hard.

 

“That was amazing.” Yusuke pushed himself up onto his elbows, shooting Ryuji a sultry look.

 

“Can I use your shower?” Ryuji turned away, not wishing to be tempted into a second round.

 

“Ryuji, is everything okay?”

 

“Did we rush this? Only a few months ago you were threatening to call the cops on me and now... We didn't even go out on a date first we just fell into bed.”

 

“Do you regret what we did?” Ryuji shook his head. “Then no, we did not rush things. Ryuji, we needed this, both of us.”

 

“Heh, yeah I guess we did.” Ryuji started to relax. “So, you don't regret this either?”

 

“No. I've wanted you for too long to regret anything now.” Yusuke slipped out of bed.

 

“How's your ass?” Ryuji moved closer, ready to catch Yusuke if his legs gave out from the pounding his ass had taken.

 

“Sore but bearably. Actually, I find the pain rather enjoyable.” Yusuke winked at Ryuji.

 

“Do you want to join me in the shower?” Ryuji reached his hand out towards Yusuke.

 

“Yes.” Yusuke took the offered hand and held it in his own as he led Ryuji into the bathroom. “Feel free to use the shower first while I fill the tub. It should be large enough for two.”

 

A thrill went through him at the thought of bathing with Yusuke. “Okay!” Damn, was he really half hard again already? His hand hesitated on the tap, wondering if he should turn the water cold.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I...” Ryuji broke off, blushing. “My little guy is ready for another round. Are you?”

 

“Absolutely.” Yusuke reached past Ryuji to turn the water on. “You do not need to take cold showers here, with me.”

 

“Your ass isn't too sore?”

 

Yusuke turned away to turn off the taps for the bathtub. “I am sore. However, I was hoping to try oral again...?”

 

“Oh...” Ryuji felt his cock twitch hard. “Okay, yeah.”

 

The water felt good as it ran down his body washing away the sweat and cum as he watched Yusuke approach him once more. Reaching past him, Yusuke grabbed his bottle of body wash and applied it directly to Ryuji's skin with his bare hands. “Turn around.”

 

Ryuji moaned softly as every inch of his body was washed by Yusuke's strong hands. “Shit, I have to be bi this feels way to damn good for me to be straight!”

 

“Have you ever been attracted to a man before?”

 

“No, but I haven't been looking. But hell, this doesn't feel like a sudden attraction either. It feels like I've been interested in you for a long time but suppressed it. So maybe I am attracted to other men and just never noticed.”

 

Yusuke removed the shower head from his hook to rinse Ryuji. “That seems likely. I too tried to deny my attraction to men at first.”

 

“You're not an idiot like me though. Yusuke, you're way to smart to not notice something like that.” Ryuji sighed. “I just hope that I won't start dreaming about Akira, or worse, Akechi!” Ryuji shuddered at the thought making Yusuke laugh.

 

“You'd better not as you're mine now.” Yusuke kissed him softly, his voice teasing.

 

“My turn!” He grabbed the bottle Yusuke had used on him and began washing his lover down. “So you want to go out on a date sometime?”

 

“Yes. We could have dinner and see a movie.” Yusuke suggested thoughtfully, trying to think of a good date that did not involve art.

 

“That sounds perfect! And hey if you want to go to a gallery or something just say so; I'll be dragging you to the arcade so it's a far trade!”

 

Yusuke grinned at Ryuji. “Deal.” Reaching over he turned off the tap before spreading out some towels on the floor. “Before we use the tub I want to try something.”

 

“Oh what do you want to try?” Ryuji hugged him from behind.

 

Yusuke blushed. “I believe the position is called sixty-nine.”

 

Ryuji's jaw dropped. “Are you serious!”

 

“You do not wish to try that position?”

 

“No! I totally effing want to try it! I just never excepted you to suggest it!” Ryuji helped Yusuke lie down on the towels before turning around and crawling on top of him. “This what you... OH!”

 

Yusuke smirked as best he could with a full mouth and began sucking. For a long moment Ryuji let himself just enjoy the feel of Yusuke's mouth on him before dipping his head to take Yusuke into his mouth. This time Yusuke did nothing to stop him and he was able to enjoy the taste and feel of holding Yusuke in his mouth.

 

Neither lasted long; the thrill of both giving and receiving a blow job undid their self control. Ryuji gagged as Yusuke flooded his mouth, spitting most of it out on the floor while Yusuke managed to swallow Ryuji's load.

 

“I'm sorry!” Ryuji was bright red.

 

“It is an acquired taste.” Yusuke wiped the mess up with a towel. “You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“Lets just have that soak before the water gets cold.” Ryuji stepped into the warm water, moving over so that Yusuke could settle in beside him.

 

“Would you like to spend the night?” Yusuke asked sleepily, his head resting on Ryuji's shoulder.

 

“Can I?”

 

“Of course, I wouldn't have offered if you couldn't.”

 

“Then yes, I'd love to.” Ryuji didn't know what the other Phantom Thieves would think of his new relationship with Yusuke, but right then he didn't care. As he dried himself off before crawling naked into bed beside his boyfriend all he could think about was how much brighter his future looked with Yusuke in it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
